Emmet and The Palace
by Mahjinx
Summary: What Could Possibly Go Wrong When You let Emmett Loose In A Royal Palace? Lets Just Say Theres A Horse Some Guards and some Bella Bashing!
1. The Incident

Emmet and the Palace

Emmet and the Palace

A.N

Nat: Ok so unfortunately everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer boo hoo

Kat: yer but we own this totally rad and random story - smiles proudly-

Nat: Just some quick info anything in italics is a thought anything underlined is said, at least I think that's right…

Kat: no it's anything in the little quotation marks goshness

Nat: well sozzies I kinda have a hard time remembering stuff ever since Emmet put me on a horse and played damsel in distress and rose knocked me out because she was jealous!

Kat: bah yea I remember that oh good times -wipes tear from corner of eye-

Nat: I might have to tell that story at the end maybe another one shot?

Kat: yer definitely it was funny as

Nat: that's for another time so is the time you and jasper went whoops I've said to much onto the story

Kat: yer shoosh

* * *

Emmet's POV

As he rode off on the kings good horse the guards came riding after him screaming and commanding for him to come to halt immediately in the name of the King. For the kings horse had jewels embedded in the front of the saddle and the bridle. Emmet decided it was finally time to turn around and give the horse back to the guards. He had had his fun and was sure that Carlisle and Esme would be very disappointed in him and he was certainly to be punished for his actions not only by Esme but Rosalie too. Emmet turned the horse back around and galloped back towards his family.

"_Where is she?"_

She was sure to be around here somewhere and absolutely livid

"_I should have picked her up and taken her with me as my damsel, eh some other time I'm sure Rosalie would love to role play medieval style but that's for another time"_

Emmet was totally lost in his thoughts that he didn't see that Rosalie had joined the guards in their quest to catch him before he could go back to reality he was hit in the stomach by something very solid and definitely used by a vampire not a human. Emmet toppled over in pain and fell off the galloping horse it charged forward and bolted the guards followed it instead of arresting Emmet.

Everything for Emmet went blank he slipped into an unconscious state…

"That was a lucky escape" said Rosalie she hadn't realised that Emmet was laying in a vampire unconscious state.

Rosalie's POV

"_Ha! Trust Emmet to steal the king's horse"_ thought rose

"_I'll make him pay for doing this and probably making it so that we can't visit again for god sake he could so easily expose us at any given moment Alice had tried to warn Carlisle that this would be a bad idea but Carlisle just had to give Emmet a chance, curse compassion! But Emmet had been good but that was only up until now. God those idiots will never catch him they are better off leaving it to me"_

Rosalie looked around for a spare horse and spotted a large beautiful white Arabian horse standing in the next field drinking swiftly Rosalie mounted the horse and began to chase after Emmet. She swiftly pursued him and caught up to him in no time just as Rosalie was about to whack him over the head with the mace he turned around and charged back to where the chase had first started. The horse bolted at full speed toward where the Cullen family now stood.

As I began to turn my horse around I realised that Emmet was going to apologise to the family

_Maybe he has finally realised the consequences of his actions maybe that's so but he still deserves a hard hit on the head just to get the message through and when will I ever get to use a mace again_

Rosalie moved in front of the now dismounting guards as they walked off into the other room to tired to bother with Emmet

_Jasper must have used him power to calm them down and get Emmet off of the hook_

As Emmet was beginning to dismount Rosalie swiftly hit him in the stomach with the mace He fell to the ground with a large thud.

As she watched him fall to the ground she was proud of what a good hit she had produced it's not everyday someone knocks Emmet to the ground

_unless it's Bella tripping and falling over while Emmet laughs at her._

Rosalie took a look at her husband lying limp on the ground he was barely breathing not that he needed to

"Come on Emmie get up already you big teddy bear" Said Rosalie in a joking tone But Emmet did not move

"Emmie?" Rosalie asked again

Now worried but she knew very well that Emmet would more than likely be joking Rosalie dismounted and went to kneel by Emmet she quickly turned to face Alice who was still doubled over laughing all the rest of them oblivious to the limp Emmet on the ground.

"ALICE WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME I MIGHT SERIOUSLY INJURE MY HUSBAND?" screamed Rosalie

"Ros r r r o roos rose ahaha ahah haha I'm ahaha sorry ahah gimie ahah a haha sec tee he here"

Blurted out Alice in between laughs and gasps for breath Alice took a few seconds to calm down before she tried to speak again It took Alice a few minutes to calm down and compose herself but she was still breathing heavily.

"SO?" Asked Rosalie still enraged

Edward's POV

Alice took one look into Rosalie's pitch black eyes and knew that if she didn't answer soon that all hell would break loose. Edward had stopped laughing long ago and now stood frozen on the spot jasper was now trying to contain his emotions and control his laughter so that he could calm down Rosalie but it was no use with the waves off laughter rolling off of Bella, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella protectively.

"Let me go Edward! I'm fine! ...Although you're squishing me a little" said Bella in protest

"But I thought you liked being in my arms", Edward responded to Bella's protest sounding a little hurt

"You Know I do Edward but you are practically crushing me here, Don't forget I'm still breakable" Exclaimed Bella

"I know your breakable love. I'm sorry for squeezing you to tight"

_but how can I not when she looks like this and I love her so much and my urge to touch her everywhere is so strong._

"I love you and again I'm sorry" and with that Edward kissed Bella full on the lips

"Oh Come on guys Not here please and not at this exact moment!"

"My HUSBAND IS LYING UNCONSIOUS ON THE FLOOR" Yelled Rosalie

"AND YOU"RE FRICKEN HYSTERICAL AT THE MOMENT ROSALIE" Yelled back Alice

Emmet began to come to as the two girls yelled at each other jasper was trying to defuse the situation to no avail Edward and Bella were sharing a rare moment of exhibitionism of intimacy in public and Carlisle and Esme were standing there embarrassed at the behaviour of their "Children"

Emmet came to a few seconds later and instantly started giggling at Edward and Bella when he saw them embracing each other and both of their hands roaming each other's bodies. Everyone else was so engrossed in their own actions that they did not realise Emmet had awoken until he chanted

"Edward is going to lose his Virginity soon if you don't stop them soon Jasper"

Edward broke away from Bella and glared at Emmet and went back to kissing Bella

"wait I'm Sorry Eddie did I say Virginity I meant your _Virtue_ He-He he is going to do the _Nasty _with Bella _Finally_".

This time Bella Broke off the kiss and went to scold Emmet as the family looked on but was stopped by Edward cold marble arms blocking her way.

Emmet began to think of his first time with Rosalie and all the other significant times in his life with her.

Edward Roared at Emmet "Dammit Emmet I do NOT want to know about my sister in that way!"

Before anyone could stop Edward he was standing over Emmet and pounding into him with his fists Alice broke into another hysterical fit of laughter which got jasper going Bella was redder than she had ever been in her life and Carlisle and Esme were clearly very uncomfortable in the situation.

Edward continued to attack Emmet at vampire speed as there was no reason to be slow all the humans minus Bella had left ages ago. Bella quickly recovered as she realised what was taking place in front of her at this very moment she advanced toward Edward and tried to grab onto him to make him stop Bella latched onto Edward and tried with all her strength to stop him, Edward was in a blind rage as Emmet had been taunting and provoking Edward with his thoughts while Edward was beating him.

IT'S It's It's! A CLIFFY!

* * *

Nat: Ok So We REALLY NEED a Betta

Kat: Yea and some reviews

Nat: So Ya Please?

Next Update Soonish...


	2. AN So Sorry NEED BETTA URGENTLY!

A

A.N

Sorry Guys for the A.N,

Just to let you all know we are in **DESPERATE **need of a **Betta reader **and someone who can tell me (Nat) how the system works. So yea sorry about this A.N but it is really needed.

**More of the story should come out later today** Kat and I just have to type it all up.

The **majority of the story is written** it is just a matter of **deciphering my handwriting** and typing it all up.

Once again

The **More Reviews** we get **the better** 

Oh and maybe the faster I can coax Kat into typing 

In addition, **BIG THANX** to **all **who have **reviewed and story alerted\favorite\author alert\favorites** us we really appreciate it

If we can get **5** reviews, we will give out **Mike Newton…** Hugs or we will chop him up into little pieces for you whatever you like! Ok.

So keep them coming

إήάτάℓίέإFatal-Risk


End file.
